The present invention is directed toward a caddy system for transporting an oil or propane tank and more particularly, toward a caddy system that allows a tank to be moved safely and efficiently.
Many of the oil tanks used in residential and small commercial settings are constructed of steel. Due to their construction and generally elliptical shape, they pose a problem when they need to be transported for removal or for installation. Specifically, securing a tank to a dolly can be somewhat problematic. Also, the mobility of a tank due to its bulk and weight may also cause problems when transporting the tank. Furthermore, transporting the tank over difficult terrain such as grass lawns, stones, and soft sand often proves to be quite challenging. These problems may lead to physical injury to the worker, property damage, tank damage, and the like which turn may cause delays and increase expenses.
Attempts have been made to alleviate some of the problems described above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,255 to Garcia, Jr. discloses a wheeled carrier for a tank. The tank may be secured with rear and front supports that can be attached to a tank's legs. However, this carrier appears to have a somewhat complex structure.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,117 to Milton discloses a tank lifting and transporting apparatus that includes wheels and supports for the legs of the tank. The apparatus also includes a winch for lifting the tank. However, this apparatus appears to be somewhat complicated to use and does not appear to maneuver with ease.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides a simple, safe, economical, and cost effective procedure for transporting and assisting in the installation or removal of oil storage or similar tanks in commercial and residential settings.